I can help you
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link wakes up, but he's not himself. He goes to see the wisest person he knows. The Great Fairy finds the problem but it's quite embarrassing. But the fairy's job is to assist the hero. In anything...and everything. Yaoi and PWP. It makes no sense, so don't try.


**A/N) I hope Angelic Land loves this. He needs a pick me up, so I hope this works. This is my OC from my story "A Different Kind of Vacation" the Male fairy Nayroedin, along with fierce deity Link. The story doesn't make sense it's completely PWP. It's yaoi so these two are having consensual sex. (I know I haven't written consensual in forever.) Oh Fierce Deity's name I chose Kijin the kanji for the masks,name in Japanese, can be pronounced as Kishin or Kijin. I've been watching too much Soul Eater so I couldn't go with Kishin. **

**I only own Nayroedin. I don't own anything else.**

Link looked at himself in the mirror. He had no idea how, or even when, but he didn't look like himself. No. The person looking back with a smug smirk on his face couldn't be him. He did everything he did, even wore his classic green tunic, but it wasn't him.

This man had white hair. Deep pure white eyes with no iris or pupil to speak of. His face had red and blue markings adorning it. This was...it was...Link gasped he was the Fierce Deity.

"About time you figured it out." A voice said in his head.

How did this happen? He hadn't had that particular mask in years.

"I don't just need a mask to show up." The voice said again.

He was utterly perplexed. He wasn't aware of his ability to transform at will. He was pretty sure he couldn't. He decided to seek the closest wisdom he could find.

A Great Fairy.

Not just any great fairy, a fairy with a piece of the Triforce. A fairy, who was knowledgeable on many subjects. The bulk having to deal with the Hero himself. The only fairy Link had ever known to be male. The little brother to the Goddesses, Nayroedin.

Link, or well OniLink, as this form was called walked into a Fairy Fountain. He sighed, the soft harp music, and sounds of water, easing all the tension in his body. But a shiver ran down his spine, one that wasn't his own.

Nayroedin wasn't a normal fairy. He could change sizes at will. Most of time he stood at six feet tall, and could be found sitting in the water of his fountain, reading.

Which is exactly what he was doing now.

At hearing footsteps, the fairy looked up. His violet eyes sparkled. The book disappeared, and he stood quickly

"Uhm, Link, is that you?" Nayroedin asked.

He walked towards the hero, his long hair skimming the top of the water. He took long strides with his knee high booted feet.

"I...I think it's me." the Hero responded. He covered his mouth. His voice had come out with a harsh snarl.

It made the fairy pause in his steps.

"What happened? Why are you like that?" He asked the transformed hero. He resumed his walking.

"I was hoping you could tell me." It came out a little harsh, and he tried to give the fairy an apologetic look. Hopefully, it didn't look like a smirk.

"Hmm..well," Nayroedin's hand opened, and a book appeared "You don't have the mask," he turned a page "you aren't in any danger, are you?" He looked up into pure white eyes.

The hero shook his head, and then crossed his arms "I wasn't aware I could change while in danger."

"At times, the Hero's body can change to...acclimate to his surroundings."

White eyes narrowed at the fairy, and violet eyes turned quickly back to the book, turning the page. Nayroedin's eyes grew wide as his face lit into a blush, and he dropped the book to the floor.

"Are you alright?" The deity asked the distressed looking fairy.

"Fine...fine. You know what? I'm sure you can just sleep this off. No big deal, okay?" his voice shot up about an octave. This fairy may have womanly hips, but his voice shouldn't be that high.

"Your lying! What did you read?"

Nayroedin wasn't allowed to disobey the hero. His whole purpose of existing was to serve the hero, in anything and everything. He picked the book up, opened it to the correct page, and handed it the hero.

Link took the book from the violet eyed fairy. He looked at the pages.

"Oh goddesses...really?" He breathed.

"See. Just sleep it off. Or," Nayroedin blushed deeper "you know, take care of it."

Link was eighteen, and still a virgin. Apparently, his body was going into distress from being horny, and receiving no release. Link didn't touch himself, he never saw the need. Yeah, he had needs and urges, but he ignored it with extreme training. He definitely wasn't waiting to find a certain Sheikah he met years ago. No, of course not. (yes he was.)

"Thank you Nayroedin. I am so sorry I bothered you." He said bowing to the fairy.

Nayroedin waved it off "No bother! It's what I am here for. Remember, my job is to assist the Hero."

The badass looking Hero had turned to leave, but stopped. Without turning again he asked "What exactly are you here to assist me with?" Link knew that wasn't his voice. He had lost control of himself. That wasn't just a voice in his head, or involuntary body movement. This was Oni Link himself.

"Anything and everything. You know that." Nayroedin sensed the shifting tension in the air. Link's voice also changed.

"Anything and everything, huh?"

"Yes."

"Nayroedin," the white haired teen turned "come here."

Nayroedin bit back his hesitation, and complied with the hero's request. Violet eyes staring up into white.

"You're much taller in this form."

Link realized how tall he was now. He towered over the tall fairy. He stood at eight foot tall at least. No matter that. He pushed his lips to the fairy's, and wound his hand in pink locks.

Nayroedin would be lying if he said he never had a crush on the hero. Not this white haired deity. But those lips did belong to the hero, so he kissed back in earnest. He wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, if this was against the rules or something. But when he felt a tongue trying to get into his mouth, he honestly could care less, as he opened his mouth.

The diety was tasting every inch of the fairy's mouth. He attempted to put his hands on the mans body, but he mostly came into contact with vines and leaves.

"Nayroedin...can you even...?" He started.

"Does the hero desire me to be able to?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I desire a lot of things. That's at the top of my list." The diety said while undoing the belt from his tunic.

The fairy openly drooled as creamy skin was revealed. The body beneath the tunic was so muscled and masculine. Sweet Goddess, that was Din's work right there. He closed his eyes, and was enveloped in a white light. When it dissipated, he stood there completely bare, and sans vines. He covered his nakedness as best he could with his hands.

The white haired hero pulled the fairy's hands away "You are stunning. I'm going to ravish you so hard." He leaned down to join their mouths back together.

Nayroedin blushed at the comment, and then moaned into the kiss. He reached his hands into the stunningly beautiful white hair. Relishing the feel of it between his fingers. He pulled away, and gasped as he felt fingers trailing down his sides. He felt like they left a trail of fire, igniting his body, and filling his veins with lava.

Oni Link was fully in control now. And desire was the only thing on his mind. He wrapped one arm around the fairy at the waist, and ran the other one down to the uncovered erection. He stroked it languidly.

Nayroedin gripped the bare shoulders of the deity, and drew a deep breath. "Don't tease. Please, just take me." he said trying to work the other man's pants off. "Do you...do you have a name?" He asked. He knew Link was no longer in control.

The man smiled "Kijin." He pushed Nayroedin from him, and pulled his boots off, then he stripped his pants off, along with the underwear.

Nayroedin gasped. The rippling, sinewy muscles, adorning this body, was a tempt from evil itself. No one, no person, should ever look that amazing naked and fully erect. Yet, there stood perfection itself.

Kijin smirked at the fairy's expression "Second guessing yourself?"

"Never." He grabbed the man's arm, and pulled him over to the water filled area of his fountain. He pushed Kijin to sit, and then straddled his lap.

Kijin kissed the fairy breathless. He grinded his hips, desperate for friction.

The fairy pulled away, and began sucking and licking on the defined collar bones. Shuddering with every growl coming from the man's throat.

"Enough teasing." Kijin groaned. He was right. They both needed this.

Nayroedin grabbed Kijin's member by the base, and placed it at his entrance. He looked into white eyes "I'm a fairy. I provide instant healing. Be as rough as you want. You can't hurt me."

Every bit of the deity's patience flew out the window. He grabbed the fairy's hips in a bruising grip, and slammed him down onto his aching need.

Nayroedin's back arched, and he let out a wail somewhere between pain and pleasure. His body pulsed, and then he was panting heavily.

Link perked up and released the hips "Are you alright?"

The fairy nodded "I'm fine. Feels amazing, don't stop."

Kijin was immediately back in control, and grabbed the fairy's hips again, and began moving them to bounce on his cock.

Nayroedin complied, rolling his hips and riding on the diety with reckless abandon. He leaned back bracing his body by his hands on Kijin's knees. He rolled his hips, and the pleasure shooting up his spine was mind numbing. He let out a long moan that sounded almost like a whine.

Kijin was growling and groaning. That tight heat was like a siren song, and he continued to meet thrust for thrust. The velvet warmth was so tight, and felt so good encasing his impressive length. More surprising was the fairy handling it like a champ, and moaning like whore, while riding him.

Nayroedin wrapped his arms around Kijin's neck, and held on for dear life. His whole body felt hot, and he was sweating. Every time a particularly rough thrust would happen, his body would pulse and heal. It was incredible. He let out a high pitched whine, when he felt a hand wrap around his dripping length. The dual assault was almost too much, and his inner muscles clenched around the penis buried inside of him.

"Fuck you're so tight." Kijin growled out. He had enough. Using brute strength, he kept their bodies connected, but laid Nayroedin on the ground. He hooked his arms around the legs, and put them on his shoulders. The barely reached there. He drove in deeper, and had the fairy repeating his name like a mantra.

"I...oh Kijin! I can't!" Nayroedin cried out. His face was flushed with arousal. His long hair completely wet from laying in the water, and the splashing water running down his chest and stomach.

"You can, and you will! Come for me Nay!" Kijin growled. He leaned down, pushing the fairy's knees to his chest, driving in as deep as he could. Still running his hand up and down the dripping length. The fairy looked beautiful dripping with sweat and water.

Nayroedin's cries went up in volume until he came. Screaming the man's name as his essence spilled over Kijin's hand, and onto his stomach.

The even tighter, and contracting muscles pulled Kijin over the edge. With one hard thrust, he drove in, and stilled his hips. His body twitched as he came hard, and painted the fairy's insides white. As he got his breathing under control, his body began to change. He pulled out of the warm heat, and he got shorter. His hair went blonde, the facial markings disappeared, and when he opened his eyes, they were blue again.

Nayroedin sat up and looked at the hero with a lopsided grin. "Are you better Hero?"

Link blushed "Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry Nay." he held his head in his hands. He was mortified that he let his lust over take him, and he ravished this...happy looking fairy. "Are you okay, Nay?"

"Better than okay. Fast healing." He moved towards to hero, and caught his lips in his own.

Link felt warmth cover his body, and felt completely energetic. "I'll never get over that amazing magic. I feel amazing."

"I'm glad I could be helpful."

"It sounds like you are dismissing me. Are you? Because I know how you could be even more helpful." Link said biting his bottom lip.

"I-I assumed you would be leaving. I live to serve you."

Link wrapped his arms around the fairy, and lifted onto the tips of his toes. He kissed the fairy on the cheek. "I don't think my lust is all gone."

Nayroedin blushed "But you changed back..."

"So what?"

Nayroedin leaned down, and kissed the hero, running his fingers through blonde hair. He never expected to be doing this with his hero, but now that he was, he never wanted to stop.


End file.
